Shade (Character)
Shade (シェイド Sheido) is an original character from the trading card game Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher), known as "The Teacher of the Pitch Black Shadows". She is an experienced dark mage from the Kingdom of Nohr, and the rival of her Hoshido counterpart Emma. In series 3, ''Dual Swords of Hope'', Shade along with Emma join Ike's Tellius Army. In series 4, ''Glittering Concert of Illusions'', Shade and Emma join Itsuki's Ylissean army. In series 5, ''Beyond Strife'', Shade and Emma join Micaiah's Tellius army. In series 6, ''Storm of the Knight's Shadows'', Shade joins with Xander's Nohrian army. In series 8, ''Life and Death, Crossroads of Fate'', Shade and Emma joins Seliph's Jugdrali army. Shade makes her video game debut as a DLC character in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Personality A woman who’s adept with magic and possesses wise knowledge, Shade is shown to be knowledgeable and calm(unless someone inadvertently pokes fun at her), akin to an elder sister, as she teaches various things to her puzzled colleagues. Although she generally behaves like an adult, she tends to react poorly to unforeseen circumstances, during which she can seems almost like a little girl. In Game Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats |-|Enemy= |-|Ally= Growth Rates |45% |45% |35% |40% |35% |45% |4% |} Supports * Yuzu Passive Supports *Emma * Randal Quotes Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Recruitment Conversations First Turn Selection *"How can I help?"(Full health/high fatigue) *"Leave this problem to me." (half health) *"You want me to...keep fighting?" (low health) Upon Being Healed *"That feels wonderful." *"Thank you." Used a Healing Item *"Mmmm, delectable." (Loves) *"That was...passable." (Neutral) *"...No thank you." (Dislikes) Level Up *"No prey will escape me now." *"I'm not sure I can CONTAIN all this power!" *"There's nothing to fear when you've got luck on your side—and skill to boot." *"What? No! Do over, do over!" Class Change *"Heh heh... I look good no matter what I wear." Battle Quotes Enemy Dodges * Enemy deals 1 or no damage * Critical Attack *"Teacher is very angry." *"Rest in pieces." *"So long." Finishing Blow *"Take this!" **giggles* *"Have some of this!" Defeated Enemy *"What a waste of time." **laughs* *"Bye now." *"Good old fashion schooling." *"Good heavens." *"Really? That's all?" *"My lessons come at high price." Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy *"*laughs* That's it." Summary Screen *"Hmph. The natural outcome." *"That lacked elegance, to say the least." *"This is...hard work." Death and Retreat Quote Final Chapter Quote Endings After the war, Shade departed Valentia for a new land. History makes no further mention of her, but some say she went on to master a plethora of magic and staves, bequeathing this wealth of knowledge to a new generation through strict—yet kind—teaching. Appearances Shade appears in the following cards: * * * * * * * * * Uses As one of the first two Cipher characters, Shade is unfortunately not as powerful as one may expect. Not one of her cards has a printed Attack Value over 50, leaving her quite underpowered compared to the large majority of Cipher's many characters. Unlike her fellow veteran Cipher character Emma, Shade does not have the Flier Unit's 30 Support Value, instead bringing a Tome-user's 20 Support Value and the Dark Mage Support Emblem to the table, which while better than say your average red-and-green Cavalier/Paladin tag team duo's 10 SV is still not really enough to make her viable. Shade only has one Cost 1 card, with only one Skill, a +10 ATK buff that only activates while your opponent has four or fewer cards in their hand. Her Series 2 HN is probably the closest to viable Shade gets, giving her an extra 10 ATK when she is Supported by a non-Black Unit, meaning she can hit 100 if she flips an Archer Support on attack, which is good, but she usually ends up falling short on the defense with only a 50 Attack Value. With Series 7 out, cards like Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn give her a slightly better opportunity to be decent, but she still remains somewhat behind even her fellow Cipher-exclusives. Her Series 3 HN gives herself and one ally 10 ATK…as long as they are the only two cards you control. This is not too hard to do with some decks that may only focus on having two characters out at a time, but her attack only hits 60 with this buff, leaving her still only hitting 100 max if you can flip an Archer on the attack. Her Series 4 HN gains 10 ATK if your opponent has exactly 4 cards in their hand, a ridiculously situational buff that once again only brings her to 60 Attack and then only until your opponent draws to start their next turn or Deploys a Unit to bring their hand to more or less than 4. She can also move herself cost-free if she is Untapped, making it difficult to get her back out of the danger zone without a Rescue Unit. Her Series 5 N card can use a Heal as soon as she is Deployed, making her one of the few cards that can use Skills in the Deployment Phase, but she only gets the one Heal - you need to find some way to return her to the hand and re-Deploy her to use it again. Her two Series 6 cards bring her almost to useful, but she still ends up lacking just a bit. Her Maid N card allows you to destroy a Cost 2 or lower enemy Unit besides the main Character, which is not too bad for when your opponent is using a deck with lots of strong Cost 2- Units, and her Witch HN card gets a 1 Bond no Tap required Heal at the end of one of your turns where one of your ally Units was destroyed, which is decent only because the majority of the Series 6 Black cards have effects that destroy themselves. In the end, Shade unfortunately has lackluster Skills that fail at making up for her abysmal Attack, which make it difficult to use her without being judged just a bit. Trivia * Shade shares her Japanese voice actress with Rinea from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Gallery File:Echoes Shade concept.png|Concept art of Shade from Echoes: Shadow of Valentia. File:Shade cipher.jpg|Artwork of Shade from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) File:ShadeKawasumi.jpg|Shade as a Dark Knight by Kawasumi. File:Shade Yoko Maturica.png|Shade as a Witch by Yoko Matsurica. File:ShadeTCG1.PNG|Shade as a Nohrian Dark Mage in Cipher. File:ShadeTCG2.PNG|Shade as a Nohrian Sorcerer in Cipher. File:shadecipher3.png|Shade as a Tellius Sage in Cipher. File:CipherShade4.png|Shade as an Ylissean Dark Knight in Cipher. File:B05-100N.png|Shade as Tellius Bishop in Cipher. File:B06-099HN.png|Shade as a Nohrian Witch in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-100N.png|Shade as a Nohrian Maid in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B08-100HN.png|Shade as a Jugdrali Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-050N.png File:USO-003HN.png|Shade as a Sorcerer in her 2017 April Fool's Day card. Shade Echoes Portrait.png|Shade's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE15 Saint (Shade).jpg|Shade's battle model as a Saint in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Playable characters